Ene no Dennou Kikou
Ene's Cyber Journey / Ene's Cyberreise (エネの電脳紀行 Ene no Dennou Kikou) ist ein Album exklusives Lied, welches nur auf dem Mekakucity Days Album erhältlich ist. Information Songtext & Übersetzungen |-|Japanischer Songtext= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' |''Romaji'' |- |世界終了の折に逃げ切って |Sekai shuuryou no ori ni nigekitte |- |終焉を見た |Shuuen o mita |- |そんなので私は特例なんだって |Sonna no de watashi wa tokurei nandatte |- | |- |ホルマリンの香りが |HORMALIN no kaori ga |- |溢れかえる部屋で |Afure kaeru heya de |- | |- |眠るようにココロと身体が離されて |Neru you ni KOKORO to karada ga hanasarete |- |つながった電脳心理 糸クズのよう |Tsunagatta dennoushinri itogusu no you |- | |- |ディスプレイ端末からの |DISPLAY tanmatsu kara no |- |私は随分派手で |Watashi wa zuibun hade de |- |気が付いたらもう |Ki ga tsuitara mou |- |完全に息を引き取っていた |Kanzen ni iki o hikitotteita |- | |- |あれでもない これでもない それでもない |Are demo nai kore demo nai sore demo nai |- |指示電波が秒速で部屋に響く |Shiji denpa ga byousoku de heya ni hibiku |- | |- |「逃げ出したい」 |"Nigedashitai" |- |苦しみが つながらないドアを開けた |Kurushimi ga tsunagaranai DOA wo aketa |- | |- |さぁ、Eの波間漂う影 |Saa, E no namima tadayou kage |- |無機質な文字列の談笑 |Mukishitsu na moji retsu no danshou |- | |- |蜘蛛の糸を縫うかの様に |Kumo no ito o nuu ka no you ni |- |駆ける炎を纏った狐 |Kakeru honou wo matotta kitsune |- | |- |電子欲の旅は続く |Denshi yoku no tabi wa tsuzuku |- |蒼い羅針盤が指す先へ |Aoi rashinban ga sasu saki he |- | |- |息を止めて イキヲトメテ |Iki o tomete iki o tomete |- |全てが嘘を吐く真実 |Subete ga uso o haku shinjitsu |- | |- |なんて今日はうんざり、 |Nante kyou wa unzari, |- |もう眠ってしまおう |Mou nemutte shimaou |- | |- |この世界の考えは |Kono sekai no kangae wa |- |１１０度安定してて |Hyaku juu-do anteishite te |- | |- |捻じ切った論理間が流行なんだって |Neji kitta ronri kan ga ryuukou nandatte |- |お好みのチャンネルは |Okonomi no CHANNEL wa |- |２つ目を推奨してる |Futatsu me o suishou shiteru |- | |- |「Q.好きなモノはなんだい？」 |"Q. Suki na mono wa nandai?" |- |「A.随分簡単なことだ、ヒトのフコウのアジさ」 |"A. Zuibun kantan na koto da, Hito no fukou no aji sa" |- |「ゴミクズだね」 |"Gomi kuzu da ne" |- | |- |それはそれで良いけれど。 |Sore wa sore de ii keredo |- |「何がおかしい！」だなんて |"Nani ga okashii!" da nante |- |発送が陳腐だよ？ |Hassou ga chinpu dayo? |- |もう死んじゃえば良いのになぁ |Mou shinjae ba ii no ni naa |- | |- |それでもさ その中で 浮遊した |Soredemo sa sono naka de fuyuushita |- |この感度は |Kono kando wa |- |どうやらもう馴染みかけて |Douyara mou najimi kake te |- | |- |逃げ出したい 膨らみは 加速して |Nigedashitai fukurami wa kasoku shite |- |息を止める |Iki o tomeru |- | |- |あぁ、トロイの夢詰み込まれた |Aa, toroi no yume tsumi komareta |- |継ぎ接ぎだらけの木馬が言う |Tsugihagi darake no mokuba ga iu |- | |- |「意味は要らない、愉しくなれ」 |Imi wa iranai, tanoshiku nare |- |惰性で溶け出す炎の壁 |Dasei de toke dasu honou no kabe |- | |- |電子欲の旅は続く |Denshi yoku no tabi wa tsuzuku |- |蒼い羅針盤は今日もまた |Aoi rashinban wa kyou mo mata |- | |- |誰を殺す？君を殺す？ |Dare o korosu? Kimi o korosu? |- |くるくるくるくると廻って |Kurukuru kurukuru to mawatte |- |さぁ、Eの空が |Saa, E no sora ga |- |０と１を今日も平然と垂れ流して |ZERO to ichi o kyou mo heizento tare nagashite |- | |- |圧縮した逸る心 |Asshuku shita hayaru kokoro |- |稲妻の鳥を追い越したら |Inazuma no tori o oikoshitara |- | |- |電子欲の旅の終わり |Denshi yoku no tabi no owari |- |蒼い羅針盤が指していた |Aoi rashinban ga sashiteita |- | |- |ディスプレイの向こう側で |DISPLAY no mukou gawa de |- |冴えない君だけが見ていた。 |Sae nai kimi dake ga miteita |- | |- |もう世界はうんざり |Mou sekai wa unzari |- |目を覚ましちゃおう |Me o samashi chaou |- |なんていうか正直 |Nante iu ka shoujiki |- |ちょっと笑えてさ |Chotto waraete sa |-|Englische Übersetzung= (Inoffizielle Übersetzung) I was there When the world ended Even though I'm no one special The smell of formaldehyde filled the room While I was asleep My mind and body were separated On the screen, a green cybernetic I was surprised to find She wasn't breathing Not so Not that But this The sound of the radio filled the room I want to run! I open the door without touching it Now! The shadow of a floating cybernetic Ignorant rows on a chat I like to spin webs A fox running through flames! The compass points in your direction Hold your breath Hold your breath The truth is a lie! I'm sick of it all Just let me sleep The world is stable at 110 degrees Logical reasoning has been removed Your favorite channel is channel 2 "Q. Is this what you like?" "A. The people's misery would be fairly simple." "But it's okay," I ask "Isn't it strange?" I can get outdated, right? It'd be Nice if I Were dead Right? Ah... A dream of checkmate Someone says There's no need for a reason As long as it's fun! I got through the firewall! Continue the cyber journey! Blue compass, guide me again! Who killed me? Did you kill me? Turning! Turning! Spinning... The sky is quietly going from 0-1 again I see the birds again My journey reaches an end The blue compass points to the screen Only you were tired Tired of this world Open your eyes To be honest I laughed a bit |-| Deutsche Übersetzung = Ich war dort Als die Welt endete Sie behaupten ich wäre etwas besonderes Der Geruch von Formaldehyd füllte den Raum Während ich schlief Wurden mein Körper und Geist getrennt Auf dem Bildschirm, ein grüner Cyborg Es erstaunte mich zu sehen, dass sie nicht atmete. Nicht so Nicht das Aber dies Das Geräusch des Radios erfüllte den Raum Ich will rennen! Ich öffne die Tür ohne sie zu berühren Jetzt! Der Schatten eines schwebenden Cyborgs Unwissende Zeilen eines Chats Ich mag es Netze zu spinnen Ein Fuchs, welcher durch Flammen rennt! Der Kompass zeigt in deine Richtung Halt deinen Atem an Halt deinen Atem an Die Wahrheit ist eine Lüge! Mir ist das alles zu viel Lass mich einfach schlafen Die Welt ist stabil bei 110 Grad Sinnvolle Begründungen wurden entfernt Dein Lieblingskannal ist Kannal 2 "Q: Ist das, was du magst?" "A: Das Elend der Leute ist gänzlich simpel." "Aber ist es in Ordnung," Frage ich "Ist es nicht seltsam?" Ich hab ein Ablaufdatum, richtig? Es wäre Schön, wenn ich Tot wäre Richtig? Ah... Ein Traum von Schachmatt Sagt Jemand Man braucht keinen Grund Solange es Spaß macht! Ich bin durch die Firewall gekommen! Fahre die Cyberreise fort! Blauer Kompass, zeig mir noch einmal den Weg! Wer hat mich getötet? Hast du mich getötet? Drehend! Drehend! Wirbelnd... Der Himmel geht leise wieder von 0 zu 1 Ich sehe die Vögel wieder Meine Reise erreicht ein Eine Der Blaue Kompass zeigt auf den Bildschirm Nur du warst müde Müde von dieser Welt Öffne deine Augen Um ehrlich zu sein Ich musste ein wenig lachen Quellen Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Exklusive Lieder Kategorie:Mekakucity Days